List of Characters
D-Team The D-Team is the protagonist group in the series. Max Taylor Max (Ryuuta Kodai) is the leader of the D-Team, and owns Chomp the Triceratops. He is rather happy-go-lucky and loves eating. Rex Owen Rex is Max's best friend, and lives with him while his dad, Dr. Owen, goes around hunting for fossils. Rex owns Ace the Carnotaurus. Zoe Drake Zoe (Marmu Tatsuno) is the only female member of the team, and is occasionally bossy towards the boys. She owns Paris the Parasaurolophus. Spike Taylor Spike (Kenryu Kodai), Max's dad, is a paleontologist and runs the D-Lab. Like Max, he's devoted to all dinosaurs and gets very excited whenever a dinosaur appears. He's energetic and happy-go-lucky like Max. Although he doesn't own any dinosaur, he uses Saurophaganax and Tyrannosaurus against Black Tyrannosaurus after Dr. Z is thrown off by Pachycephalosaurus. Alpha Gang Dr. Z Dr. Z (Dr. Sonida) is the egotistical and overconfident leader of the Alpha Gang. He had dinosaurs for kids the dinosaurs included a Pachycephalosaurus named Pachy a Therizinosaurus named Therizino, three Deinonychus named Dino,Dano and Sue and a Megalosaurus. Ursula Ursula is the "boss" of the Alpha Trio, consisting of Zander, Ed and herself. She bosses them around and acts like a queen. Ursula oftentimes uses Terry the Tyrannosaurus. Ed Ed is the thrid member of the Alpha trio, he's often bossed around by Ursula, but Ed and Zander sometimes mess around with her to shake things up. Ed often uses Tank the Saichania. Zander Zander is the brains of the bunch he is mostly bossed around by Dr. Z and Ursula, but is great with Technology. Zander oftentimes uses Spiny the Spinosaurus. Rod Rod (Roto) is Seth's helper, and is a great mechanic. He usually uses Terry or Spiny He also uses a Ampelosaurus including Therizino. In the Ds game Rod owns a Chasmosaurus. Laura Laura (Loa) is wise with the money, and plays around with the stock market to make money for the Alpha Gang. Whenever she uses a dinosaur, she either uses Spiny or Tank. She also used Deinonychus and Megalosaurus in the battle against Black Tyrannosaurus. In the Ds game she owns a Allosaurus. Supporting Aki Taylor The mother of Max Taylor and wife of Spike, she is rather clueless about what is going on with Max and the dinosaurs. However, it can be inferred that she learned about them after an Allosaurus roared at her, and if she didn't learn then, she would have discovered it during Black Tyrannosaurus' assault. In Santa Saurus, she invites Rod and Laura to her house. The two children become homesick, as she reminds them of their parents. In the second series, she, along with her husband and the parents of Zoe and Rex, are kidnapped by the Spectral Space Pirates. She believes that Max and the others will not fail them. In the end of the she and the other parents are reunited with their children. Helga A temperamental householdin-android, built by Dr. Z. She finds out, that the Gel Jarks can be defeated with salt. Sophia Sophia (Sylvia) is the sister of Spartacus. She owned the Yellow Cosmos Stone, which she wished to give to her brother so that he could obtain its incredible power. Spartacus Sophia's brother, Spartacus is a legendary fighter. He was captured by the Roman Army and sent to the Colosseum to be a gladiator. Sulla He is the cruel Roman Emperor. He wants Spartacus dead, and sends him to the Colosseum. Jim Jim (Jimmy) ''is a boy who is separated from his father, who was captured by Blackbeard and his pirates. He falls in love with Zoe Drake and fights with Max a lot. Blackbeard A notorious pirate who captures Jim's father. He works with the Space Pirates to find the lost treasure. Genzo Sansho Hoshi Genzo Sansho Hoshi (''Shwan-dzang) is a Buddhist monk who believes that prayer and chants solve all of life's problems. He aids the D-Team in their search for the Purple Cosmos Stone. Ieyasu Tokugawa Tokugawa is a shogun in the Edo Period when he was attacked by Sheer and several female ninjas (kunoichi). He then aids the D-Team in their search for the next Cosmos Stone. Hanzou Tokugawa's right-hand man. He has Dr. Drake pose for Tokugawa as he searches for the real Tokugawa. Zara''' (Sarafa)' Zara is an Arabian/ Persian princess. When she was returning to her palace, Zayid and his 39 Thieves (one thief was sick) ambush her. After being rescued by the D-Team, she joins them in their quest for the Red Cosmos Stone. Max and Rex get a crush on her after she kisses them for saving her. This is also the first Cosmos Stone that the D-Team gets. Zayid Zayid (?'') is the leader of the 40 Thieves, although when he attacked her, one of the thieves was sick. He works with the Prime Minister in an attempt to remove the original king and replace him. In the end, however, he is captured by the royal guards alongside the Prime Minister. Minor Grazelda Taylor Grazelda is Dr. Spike Taylor's mother and is also Max's long lost grandmother. Although she is never seen in the series, her name was mentioned in episode 7 by one of the T.V. Station guards Dr. Owen Dr. Owen is Rex's foster father, who found him in the Smithsonian Museum on June 10th. As of such, Rex celebrates his "birthday" on the 10th of June. Dr. Owen has a crush on Ursula and tried to engage her twice. Dewey A little boy that finds the Super Impact Move Card. He lives in Georgia. Meena Meena is an Indian princess who wants to be free from all her duties and swim to the end of the Ganges River. Patrick Patrick is Dr. Owen's partner who is good at lassoing. Category:Characters